The present invention relates generally to door assemblies of automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a door trim member that decreases the manufacturing cycle time of door assemblies and the costs associated therewith.
Door assemblies of automotive vehicles are well known. These door assemblies typically include one or more door panels that are attached to a door. Specifically, the door panels and the door usually have a series of holes formed therein that are intended to receive a series of retaining fasteners.
Typical manufacture of these door assemblies requires that a substantial number of the retaining fasteners are first inserted into the holes formed within the door panel so as to attach the fasteners to that door panel. Subsequently, each door panel is aligned with its respective door such that the retaining fasteners on the door panel are aligned with the holes formed in the door. Thereafter, these retaining fasteners are inserted into those holes and fixedly coupled to the door. As a result, the door panel is fixedly attached to the door.
A drawback of these door assemblies is that the use of a substantial number of retaining fasteners and the insertion of each of those fasteners into the holes collectively increase the manufacturing cycle time, as well as the costs associated therewith.
Therefore, a need exists for a door trim member having a construction that decreases the manufacturing cycle time of door assemblies as well as the costs associated therewith.